Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Timeline
The timeline, including time and date, of the events in Rodrick Rules. These dates can be worked out through very careful spacing of the text. A good place to start is the picture where the date (Saturday, Oct 27) is seen in the corner of the photo from Rodrick's party. You can also work out that the photo was taken after midnight so Greg was actually locked in the basement on October 26. The rest of the dates can be worked out from there by using the days of the week. Timeline *September 3 - Greg starts writing in his diary for the second time. We hear the story of his lousy summer. *September 4 - First day of 7th grade. Manny draws a picture of 2 people and Susan and Frank think the picture is of THEM. Greg knows that he and Rodrick are really the ones in the picture. *September 7 - A fight breaks out between Greg and Rodrick and their Mom resolves it by making them draw pictures of apology. *September 15 - Rowley comes over and bores Greg with stories about his trip. *September 21 - Manny breaks Greg's video game system. *September 22 - Greg's dad comes home and finds loads of teenagers. He scares them away with classical music. *September 23 - Greg makes Manny laugh and orange juice comes out of his nose. Susan says that it could have killed him and Manny breaks down. *September 26 - Rodrick has a paper due the next day and he types real slow to make dad crack and type it all out for him, *October 1 - Chirag Gupta returns and the invisible Chirag joke starts. *October 2 - The invisible Chirag joke continues, and everyone is in on it. *October 5 - Greg gets called to the office about the invisible Chirag joke, but Vice Principal Roy mixed up the identity of the person they were playing the joke on. *October 7 - Rowley's birthday and party. Rowley gets a new diary. *October 9 - Greg is in trouble for the invisible Chirag joke and for lying. Greg tries to be 100% honest to avoid grounding. *October 15 - Career day at school. Greg ends up getting "clerk" whilst Rowley gets "nurse". *October 20 - Greg and Rodrick rake the leaves at Gramma's house for $100 in Mom Bucks. *October 25 - Greg breaks into Rowley's diary only to find it's full of junk. *October 26 - Rodrick has a huge party and locks Greg in the basement. *October 27 - The party continues into the early hours of the morning. Greg and Rodrick clear up and destroy all evidence from mom and dad. This involves switching the bathroom door with the closet door which doesn't have a lock, as someone from the party wrote on the door with permanent marker. *October 31 - Manny's first day of pre-school. Unfortunately, they were all having their Halloween Party, and this freaked Manny out. (All other kids started in September, but Manny wasn't potty trained). *November 5 - Frank notices the bathroom door doesn't have a lock on it. *November 9 - Greg goes over to Rowley's because he thinks Heather is babysitting. Turns out Leland is and they all play Magick and Monsters. *November 15 - Having played Magick and Monsters all week, Greg gives it up after playing with Rodrick. *November 19 - Rodrick tries to teach Greg and Rowley the drums, but it doesn't work very well. *November 26 - Greg steals $100,000 of money from a game that looks identical to what mom bucks look like. He cashes some in to see if his mom notices, and she doesn't. *November 27 - Greg has a paper due in the next day. There is due to be a foot of snow on the ground. After playing games all evening, he opens the curtains to see no snow on the ground at all. *November 28 - In the early hours, Greg tries to do some research for the paper, but there's a power cut. He uses $20,000 of his stolen mom bucks to buy Rodrick's paper. He opens it up to realise it got an F. Mom finds the stolen mom bucks and ends the programme. *November 29 - Thanksgiving day arrives and the family shows up. It gets so boring that Dad turns up the heat to make everyone leave. *December 1 - Frank and Susan finally discover about the party Rodrick had. He gets grounded for a month. *December 8 - Greg and Rodrick go to stay at Grandpa's and get very bored. *December 11 - Rodrick starts preparing for his Science Fair Project. *December 14 - Rowley sleeps over at Greg's and tricks Rowley into kicking a dumbbell. Rowley gets injures and has to go home. He ends up breaking his big toe. Manny saw it and Greg knows he is going to tell Susan. *December 17 - There are Talent show tryouts. Greg and Scotty's magic show is the ONLY performance out of 32 that didn't make it in. *December 19 - The big winter Talent show happens and Rodrick performs his drums. *December 20 - A fight between Greg and Rodrick over the talent show results in Rodrick spilling a very embarrassing story of Greg's summer to everyone. *December 21 - At school the next day, everyone congratulates him instead of tease him as the story got twisted from going into a woman's bathroom to infiltrating the girl's locker room. Rodrick has his Science Fair and Greg helps him out, just that once. Category:Books Category:Timeline Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules